ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
White Mage: Guide to Playing the Job
Category:Guides Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths *Able to use the game's most powerful curing spells *Necessity in parties means extremely fast invite rates. *Access to Teleport spells means quick and easy transportation for the White Mage and the party. *Sneak and Invisible spells allow a White Mage to travel safely accross enemy infested areas. *White Mage is the only job that can use Raise III to restore lost experience when a character is defeated. *Able to use Enhancing Magic spells that aid the entire party. *Group Bar-Element and Bar-Status spells can effectively protect the party from almost any mob. Weaknesses *Minor physical weakness. *Playing this job often entails paying close attention to HP bars instead of getting in on the action. *Benediction draws massive amounts of Enmity towards you, so use it only when needed. *Can only do considerable damage with Light-based Skillchains and Magic Burst. Race Selection ;Starting Stats Support Job Options While not the only choices for Support Jobs, the following are the most commonly chosen for White Mage. ;Black Mage :White Mages choose Black Mage as their support job because it gives a decent amount of MP. It also gives boosts to their Intelligence stat and gives them access to elemental spells, allowing them to nuke on magic burst. Also, the job will give the whm the ability to use Warp (at 34), Tractor (at 50) Escape (at 58), sleep and sleepga. Also, Elemental Seal allows them to make better use of their enfeebling spells at higher levels. At level 40, Conserve MP becomes the main reason White Mages stay with Black Mage sub. ;Summoner :White Mages choose Summoner as their support job because it gives the biggest boost to their MP pool and provides Auto Refresh. The ability to summon spirits and avatars can also help with buffing at later levels. A White Mage/Summoner gains Auto Refresh at level 50. When a White Mage achieves level 68 the Noble's Tunic (MP +17, Cure Potency +10%, Adds 'Refresh' Effect) can be equipped. Thus, with a Summoner sub-job and a Noble's Tunic, a White Mage can regen 2 MP every 3 seconds. This can be especially helpful in Dynamis or end-game activities where a refresher (Red Mage, Bard, Corsair) isn't available. It is also noted that combining Noble's Tunic Sanction and Auto Refresh will regen 3 MP per tick when mp is low enough for Sanction to activate. Thus this is helpful in merit parties. ;Red Mage :White Mages choose Red Mage as their support job because it gives some extra MP, as well as an additional boost in Mind. It also gives them access to certain Red Mage only enfeebling spells (e.g., Gravity) as well as elemental spells at a higher level then a BLM sub. Fast Cast is more useful to White Mage than it is to Black Mage. It reduces both cast time and recast time of spells, allowing a White Mage to Cure much faster. Most useful for levels 30-40, to get the most out of Fast Cast before Conserve MP becomes available from a Black Mage sub. At level 66+, a White Mage/Red Mage can solo comparable to a Red Mage, with their decent enhancing magic skill, Blink, Stoneskin, Phalanx, Spike spells and Enspells. ;Ninja :Mainly used to solo at higher levels. Dual Wielding White mage only hammers can deal damage nicely. With such weapon skills as True Strike and Hexa Strike, a Ninja sub job can be highly damaging against most monsters especially anything weak to blunt weapons (Pots, Bones, Dolls, etc.). Self supporting haste and buffs make White Mage/Ninja a prime example of how to turn a job with minor physical attributes into a soloing or possibly direct damage in a party powerhouse. Utsusemi is a much more reliable version of Blink and can help get off a crucial spell when you're under attack. A good order before Ni might be Flash > Utsusemi: Ichi > Stoneskin then cast Utsusemi when it falls and when Stoneskin is lost, repeat from step one. ;Bard :Though often looked down upon, a White Mage/Bard can spend time before battle singing out a song like Army's Paeon, Valor Minuet or Knight's Minne, then spend the battle healing. Many dislike this sub due to it's lack of MP boost. Later, you get Resist Silence trait and at level 50, Mage's Ballad. However, you can only have one song effect up with Bard subbed, and its duration is shorter. A Bard sub-job is very good in a mage skill party if all the mages sub bard. ;Scholar :Subbing Scholar offers some very unique benefits to a White Mage. In addition to a modest boost in MP and Mind, Light Arts increases the effectiveness and efficiency of all of your White Magic spells, including cuts on casting time, recasting time, and MP cost. Also, Light Arts raises a White Mage's natural Enfeebling Skill to a B, and therefore makes it easier to land emergency Enfeebles. Finally, the stratagems available to one subbing Scholar, namely Penury and Celerity, can be very useful in a bind and lessen stress on your MP pool, your safety, and the party's nerves. At level 70, you get the Job Ability Sublimation to give yourself a minor "Refresh" effect at the cost of HP. Note that this ability will overwrite and block any Refresh effects received by food and Red Mages.